Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and/or semiconductor modules, and more particularly, to semiconductor packages and/or a semiconductor modules that include a functional layer having transparency, adhesiveness, and high electrical conductivity.
As the mobile market expands, research on electromagnetic waves emitted from electronic devices is being actively conducted. For many kinds of electronic products, electromagnetic wave emission from semiconductor packages may cause problems with other nearby semiconductor packages. The electromagnetic interference may result in various malfunctions, operation abnormality, operation failure, etc.
Various types of semiconductor packages have been developed to meet increasing demands for high speed and dense semiconductor packages, however the electromagnetic interference issues persist.